koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Aerobiz/Cities
Starting an air route requires slots to connect two different cities together. This entails creating a port from the player's affiliated city leading up to a new destination. While it's common practice to establish routes from headquarters initially, other cities can be made into hubs by constructing local branch offices. This step is more necessary in the first scenario where long-range aircrafts are still scarce. Distances between cities are an important factor to consider when opening routes. The most appropriate tactic in maximizing revenue is to form longer routes depending on what type of planes are available to the player. Large cities with dense populations are in high demand especially during tourist booms; while setting up routes to them are costly, they yield the most amount of net gains. To acquire more slots from cities, the player must send their managers to make a formal visit. The maximum number of slots one can obtain per visit is 14. How long the process takes depends on the airline's relationship values with different countries. Some merely last for one turn while others may take two or more. The more slots an airline has for both cities, the more aircrafts they can deploy. It is also possible to return slots not in use by having the vice president negotiate for the airline's money back. Routes colored in black are profitable, those in red show loss in revenue, and yellow ones indicate competition with another airline. If a red route shows no signs of improvement, it may be best to close it down until conditions have changed enough for it to be reopened. Sometimes, the best time to establish a new route is when there is enough capital to spend on. If a route has no competitors, it may be safe to raise passenger fare at a higher rate. City data consists of a city's population, status as a business or tourist spot, the number of airlines attached to it, and passenger traffic. Selecting a city and moving the cursor to another displays the distance between them. It is also possible to view the routes of other competitors for comparative data gathering. Cities are ranked from A to E with A being superior and E meaning poor. They are also classified according to one of the following types. *'Large' - Good for networking and business. *'Balanced' - Versatile enough to handle tourism and business growth. *'Industrial' - Can grow into a large city the fastest. *'Tourist' - Great for conducting tourist campaigns. Airline Data List Airline Symbols Original (PC)= Decoration - Beijing (ABPC).png|Beijing Decoration - Buenos Aires (ABPC).png|Buenos Aires Decoration - Cairo (ABPC).png|Cairo Decoration - Delhi (ABPC).png|Delhi Decoration - Hong Kong (ABPC).png|Hong Kong Decoration - Honolulu (ABPC).png|Honolulu Decoration - Lagos (ABPC).png|Lagos Decoration - Lima (ABPC).png|Lima Decoration - London (ABPC).png|London Decoration - Los Angeles (ABPC).png|Los Angeles Decoration - Mexico City (ABPC).png|Mexico City Decoration - Moscow (ABPC).png|Moscow Decoration - Nairobi (ABPC).png|Nairobi Decoration - New York (ABPC).png|New York Decoration - Paris (ABPC).png|Paris Decoration - Rio de Janeiro (ABPC).png|Rio de Janeiro Decoration - Rome (ABPC).png|Rome Decoration - Singapore (ABPC).png|Singapore Decoration - Sydney (ABPC).png|Sydney Decoration - Tehran (ABPC).png|Tehran Decoration - Tokyo (ABPC).png|Tokyo Decoration - Vancouver (ABPC).png|Vancouver |-|Remake= Airplane Decoration 1 (AB96).png Airplane Decoration 2 (AB96).png Airplane Decoration 3 (AB96).png Airplane Decoration 4 (AB96).png Airplane Decoration 5 (AB96).png Airplane Decoration 6 (AB96).png Flags Flag - Argentina (ABS).png|Argentina Flag - Australia (ABS).png|Australia Flag - Brazil (ABS).png|Brazil Flag - Britain (ABS).png|Britain Flag - Canada (ABS).png|Canada Flag - China (ABS).png|China Flag - Egypt (ABS).png|Egypt Flag - France (ABS).png|France Flag - Hong Kong (AB96).png|Hong Kong Flag - India (ABS).png|India Flag - Iran (ABS).png|Iran Flag - Italy (ABS).png|Italy Flag - Japan (ABS).png|Japan Flag - Kenya (ABS).png|Kenya Flag - Mexico (ABS).png|Mexico Flag - Nigeria (ABS).png|Nigeria Flag - Peru (ABS).png|Peru Flag - Russia (ABS).png|Russia Flag - Singapore (ABS).png|Singapore Flag - United States (ABS).png|United States City Distance Table Category:Gameplay